Telvian Panther
Telvian panthers are majestic but dangerous creatures that dwell in the depths of the Jungle of Raza. They are one of the main reasons why it is not wise to spend the night in Raza. They can sometimes be seen lounging along a branch, yellow eyes watchful and tail twitching. Beautifully marked fur allows them to blend in easily with their surroundings, not that these animals have any need for this ability. Telvian panthers are impossible to see at any far distance – only when you draw near to one does this creature become visible. By that point, it is too late to evade the panther. This power is used in the wild to hunt, but when a panther becomes a magi's companion, this skill is put to a different use. A panther can easily obtain rare eggs from dangerous places, like a draconian nest. These felines can control this magical skill, of course, and usually only disappear from view if hunting. Egg This darkly colored egg has beautiful markings. Hatchling Bending down, you watch impatiently as this new egg begins to break. Chips of shell are literally flying off, and soon a small paw has emerged. You look on as the dark paw attacks the egg from the outside, and the hatchling finally frees itself. Exhausted, it yawns, showing off a pink tongue. The new youngling immediately curls up into a tiny ball and drifts off, giving you a cursory look first. You can see now that the egg held a small feline, dark in color and already boasting wicked claws. You lean down to pick it up, removing it from the uncomfortable pieces of shell it was lying on. It stretches as you move it to a more suitable bed, then tucks its head under an arm and falls into sleep once more. Adult When in a playful mood, Telvian panthers can be hard to deal with. On your customary walk to the lake, you turn around a corner and shriek as your companion appears abruptly. Yellow eyes seem to laugh at you, and you can swear that the creature is smiling around its lolling tongue. With a glance over its shoulder, the feline bounds off, slowly disappearing. You frown after it, continuing on your walk with more caution. While seemingly gentle and harmless, you know better – this animal is nothing less than alarming when hunting. It may seem like a large kitten, coiled and ready to pounce, but the rabbit on the receiving end may feel a little differently. On most days, the large cat spends many hours in the forest, terrorizing local wildlife. Breeding Additional Information *No. 52 *Obtained from the Stream *Released: September 2009 *Sprites: Niwer *Description: Damien *A live, unnamed Telvian Panther egg is a component in the Traveling Prophet quest. *Trivia: All stages of the Telvian Panther are slightly transparent, in keeping with their standard description. This is most noticeable when posting the sprites against different backgrounds. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Quest Component Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Felines